


Cosa Nostra

by CastielPizzaMan



Series: Capo Dei Capi [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Gerard Way, Engagement, First Kiss, First Meetings, Italian Mafia, M/M, MafiaBoss!Frank, Marriage, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, Top Frank Iero, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Prequel to Capo Dei Capi
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: Capo Dei Capi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Cosa Nostra

Gerard’s heart pounded as he made his way to the apartment complex that housed his brother. His brother, the one who hadn’t spoken to him in over two weeks, the same one who called Gerard when he read a funny word in a comic book, the one who came over to give him Starbucks every day. Gerard hadn’t heard from him in two weeks, and that was worrying. After Mikey had ignored his call once again, Gerard decided to take matters into his own hands and talk to his brother, whether his brother wanted to talk to him or not.

Gerard stormed his way up to Mikey’s apartment, grey scarf flailing behind him as he entered the elevator. He didn’t know if he was mad at Mikey or scared because this wasn’t like him. Mikey never ignored Gerard’s calls, and if he did, he’d always call him back when he could. Something was wrong. He knocked on the door, fist-pounding as he called out.

“Mikey! Open the door!” He shouted loud enough for Mikey to hear him, hopefully not disturbing Mikey’s neighbours, but he didn’t care at this point. He could hear people talking inside, a faint “… my brother,” from Mikey and “...make him suspicious,” from a voice he didn’t recognise. “I swear to god, Mikey, open this door!”

The door swung open then, and Mikey was staring down at him, face blank as usual. Behind Mikey, there were two people Gerard didn’t recognise, one was a tall, bushy-haired dude, and the other was a short, tattooed dude who looked slightly amused as he leaned on the wall. Gerard shoved his way into the apartment so that Mikey couldn’t shut the door in his face and turned to face him.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Gerard asked his brother, ignoring the people in the back of the room who were not-so-discreetly watching. Usually, Gerard would have introduced himself to them or waited for them to leave to have this conversation with Mikey but not today.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about; you’re the one who just almost destroyed my front door,” Mikey said dryly, arms crossed.

“Cut the shit, Mikey. Why have you been avoiding me?” Gerard asked.

“I’ve been busy. I’m sorry that my life doesn’t revolve around you,” Gerard was pissed; Mikey never acted like this. He just didn’t understand what was going on, why Mikey was ignoring him and acting differently and who the people in the back of the room looking interested were.

“Yeah, you sure sound busy, especially when you quit your fucking job. Don’t look at me like that; I called your manager because you ignored all my calls. Mom is worried, too, you know. You’re avoiding everyone, and you need to tell me why,” Gerard was adamant and a stubborn person; he wasn’t going to leave without knowing why Mikey was avoiding him, and Mikey knew that.

“Can you not do this right now? It’s fine; I got a new job which is why I have been busy,” Mikey said, and Gerard didn’t notice the way the tattooed guy’s eyes flicked to curly guy and back to Mikey as he tuned in closer to the conversation.

“I think we’ll leave you to sort out your little problem. See you tomorrow Mikeyway,” the tattooed guy laughed, beckoning his friend over as he moved towards the door. “Oh, and your brother is hot.”

Gerard flushed as the two men stood at the door, the tattooed guy giving him a smirk as he walked past, and the curly-haired guy rolled his eyes. Mikey just sighed. Gerard felt self-conscious, mostly because he’d never met this guy who was being very straight forward, looking at him with these _eyes_.

Gerard could also see that he had a tattoo on his neck, but he couldn’t quite make it out from where he was standing. He couldn’t lie, that was pretty hot. As well as the way he was looking at him was.

“Hey Frank, did I ever tell you that I hate you?” Mikey said, death glaring at the tattooed guy- Frank.

“I’m hurt! And here I thought we were friends,” Frank gasped, faking hurt. And now Gerard was even more confused because he knew all of Mikey’s friends, and he had never seen either of these people in his life, and he would have remembered seeing Frank. Frank would have been very memorable to Gerard, he was very good at remembering hot dudes with neck tattoos and, fuck, _hand_ tattoos. Mikey seemed to notice Gerard’s confusion because it was written all over his face.

“Oh right, Gee, that’s Frank, and that’s Ray, this is my brother Gerard. They’re, uh...” Mikey paused, avoiding Gerard’s gaze.

“We’re his new co-workers, new job and all, right?” Ray answered for him. His voice was higher than Gerard expected.

“Right,” Mikey answered, and Ray nodded, following Frank out and closing the door behind them. Once Gerard was sure they had gone, he returned his gaze to his brother.

“Okay, now tell me the truth. Because the Mikey I know wouldn’t have started a new job without telling me.”

“I am telling you the truth; I have a new job, and they are my co-workers. It’s not a lie,” Mikey promised him. Gerard squinted his eyes, he believed him, but there was still something he didn’t know.

“But you are hiding something from me. What kind of job is this?” Then asked after a beat, “Is it like, a sex thing?”

“What the fuck, no! Dude, as much as I respect sex workers, I am not one. I just can’t tell you,” Mikey said, falling backwards onto one of the sofas.

“Why not? I thought you trusted me!”

“I do, you know I do. But this is… I don’t know, I can’t explain it. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Mikey said the last part quietly, almost too quietly for Gerard to hear, but he did. And that scared the shit out of him.

“What does that even mean? Mikey, what did you do?” Gerard asked, alarmed. He looked at his brother with sorrowful eyes, kneeling in front of him.

“I… I can’t tell you. I’ve been avoiding you because I was scared. I don’t know what to tell you.” Mikey looked pained as if he wanted to tell Gerard, but something was stopping him. Gerard didn’t like to see Mikey upset because most of the time, he didn’t know how to fix it.

“The truth, you’re probably worrying too much,” Gerard said quietly, moving his hand to clutch at Mikey’s shoulder.

“I’m not; this is serious stuff — dangerous stuff, which is why I can’t tell you. I don’t want you to get mixed up in this. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Not for nothin’, Mikey, but I’m not sure how you can say that you’re a part of something dangerous when you apologise to every bug you kill,” Gerard just didn’t understand how his baby brother could get himself into any sort of danger, he was _Mikey_.

“I didn’t find this job on purpose; it found me. Turns out, I’m pretty good at this kind of thing,” Mikey smiled a little, shrugging his shoulders. He was pissing Gerard off again.

“At what?! Can you stop being difficult and tell me? I don’t care how fucking dangerous it is. I need to know what the fuck you did! Damn it, Mikey, you’re my brother. You’re supposed to trust me with shit like this!” Gerard blew up, Mikey didn’t keep secrets from him, and Gerard didn’t keep secrets from Mikey.

He and Mikey were close; their whole family knew that. They always hung out together as teenagers, going to shows and buying comics together. Gerard was just scared for his little brother, the one he helped raise.

“It’s the mafia!” Mikey echoed Gerard’s tone and volume, throwing his hands up. Gerard looked at him quizzically because he was sure as shit he didn’t just hear his brother tell him he was in the fucking _mafia_.

“What?” Because, _what_?

“You know, the mafia, the mob, organised crime. I promised Frank I wouldn’t tell anyone, which is why I need you not to tell anyone. Especially not mom, Gee, please,” Mikey’s eyes glistened as he begged Gerard to keep his secret, and Gerard looked down at him with a mix of emotions swirling around his head.

 _Mikey_ in the _mafia_? It didn’t sound right, it didn’t sound like something that should be in a sentence, Mikey and the mafia didn’t mix. The most illegal thing Mikey had done was pirate Disney DVD’s so that he could follow The Smashing Pumpkins around on tour. How did that lead to organised crime?

“So, who was Frank and Ray?” Gerard eventually asked. He had so many questions he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue.

“Frank is the boss’ son, known as the underboss. Ray is the person I first met, the reason I found my way into this,” Gerard looked interested, and it was one of the next questions he was about to ask, so Mikey went on. “He was doing a deal with a client, and it went bad, the guy ran off with the stuff without paying, and as Ray was chasing the dude, I tripped the guy with my foot because I was sat reading a comic under a tree, and he didn’t see me. Apparently, I saved Ray from getting his ass beat from losing $100,000.”

“Because who else would get into a situation like that? How did you go from that to joining the mob?” Gerard asked, exasperated.

“Ray kind of just took me under his wing, I don’t know. He took me to meet Frank and the boss, they told me about what they did, and they thought I would be a good fit. I know it sounds scary, and I guess it is, but the mafia trains really well, surprisingly.”

“Do you have a gun?” Gerard asked. He wasn’t sure if all the stereotypes about the mafia were true. He wasn’t anti-gun; he just didn’t really like the look of them.

“I have a few; Ray told me that I should have one in every room for safety. They’re easy to use once you get the hang of them. Ray says I’m a good shot.”

After Gerard pestered Mikey with a hundred more questions, he eventually went home with a promise to Mikey that he wouldn’t tell anyone anything he had told him tonight. Gerard always kept Mikey’s secrets – and he would keep this one – but everything they had talked about just scared Gerard because it was the mafia, Mikey could get killed, and this kind of thing is for life; you didn’t get out easily.

-

Mikey’s breathing quickened as he made his way to Ray’s office the next day. He knew he shouldn’t have told Gerard anything; he’ll be in so much shit if Frank found out, but he couldn’t lie to him, and Gerard would have stayed all night if he hadn’t told him. When he arrived at Ray’s office, he wasn’t surprised to see him at his desk, probably typing up a report. What he didn’t expect was Frank to also be there. He usually wouldn’t see Frank until he was finished doing a training session with Ray.

“Good morning Mikeyway,” Frank greeted, and Mikey was maybe quiet for a second too long, and Frank looked at him with a knowing expression. “Should have known you’d tell him. Dude, I know he’s your brother, but the point of not telling him was to keep your family safe.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just- I don’t know how to lie to him. And he’s persistent; he wasn’t going to leave until I told him. He’s not gonna tell anybody. He always keeps my secrets,” Mikey explained.

“Does that mean I can date him?” Out of all the answers from Frank Mikey had thought of, that hadn’t made the list. Mikey blinked at him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I told you, he’s hot. And he knows now, why not?” Frank shrugged as though he hadn’t just propositioned Mikey’s brother.

“Sure?” Mikey answered hesitantly because he was still puzzled as to why Frank would be interested in someone he had only met for about two minutes. “But if you hurt him or get him hurt in any way, I’ll kill you,” Mikey was potentially pissing off the possible future boss of the mob, but Gerard was more important to him.

“I don’t doubt that.”

-

Days after the incident at Mikey’ place, Gerard was quietly working in his sketchbook at home, just doodling and sketching comic ideas of people with hand tattoos, when someone knocked at the door. He set his book aside, tucking his pencils into the bag and stood up. He was taken aback to see Frank when the door opened because, as far as he was aware, he hadn’t shared where he lived with him. And he’d been fantasising about his hands for the past hour. He hadn’t even spoken to him before. Neither of them said anything as Gerard stared at him with a puzzled expression.

“I’m Frank?” He said, though it came out more like a question.

“Yeah. Um. Why are you here? And how are you here?” Gerard asked, nervous laughter surfacing. He looked over his shoulder at his couch to make sure his sketchbook was closed.

“It’s okay; Mikey told me that he told you. He’s kind of predictable. Good kid, though,” Frank grinned.

“That’s not really an explanation as to why you know where I live. Did Mikey tell you?” Gerard asked, sighed, and motioned for Frank to come in. Frank stepped in, but he didn’t go far away from Gerard as he stood 3 feet away. Gerard could see more of his tattoos from this distance and he could actually make out the one on his neck. It was a scorpion.

“Dude, I’m in the mafia. We have our ways. Anyway, what I really wanted to ask you is if you would go on a date with me,” Frank said confidently, and that took Gerard by surprise because hot men never really asked him out, especially not ones he’d hardly met and were in the mafia and had hot tattoos. Although Gerard hated needles himself, he very much liked tattoos on other people.

“Why?” Gerard blurted out, rather than just saying yes because, well, look at him.

“Like I said, you’re hot,” Frank shrugged as if it were the most obvious answer, which Gerard wasn’t sure he believed because he’d been referred to as a hobbit on more than one occasion.

“You don’t even know me. I could be a serial killer.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Frank laughed. And, oh. Yeah. If Gerard thought about it, Frank had probably killed people before. Hell, the curly-haired dude, Ray, had perhaps killed people before, and he looked like the easter bunny compared to Frank. “You can say no, I won’t, like, place a hit on you or anything.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gerard said, shrugging.

“Wait, is that a yeah okay, no or a yeah okay, yes?”

Gerard blinked. “What?”

“You know what, I’ll just ask again, and you answer yes or no. Can I take you out on a date?” Frank asked slowly, which made Gerard roll his eyes, and it made him want to say no just to fuck with him. Instead, he made it easier on both of them.

“Yes,” Gerard stated. Gerard had to admit to himself that this was risky, the guy was an underboss in the mafia, for fuck’s sake, but he just couldn’t help himself. From what Gerard could see, he had tattoos, and there was no doubt that there were tattoos in places that Gerard couldn’t see, and he wanted to see those places. And then there was the way Frank had _looked_ at him when they had first met. Gerard hadn’t really thought anything of it at the time, worried about Mikey and all, but now he was looking at him the same way, and Gerard’s breath caught in his throat because it was just pure filth.

“Gerard?” Frank’s voice made him realise he’d kind of zoned out thinking about the many places he wanted to see Frank’s tattoos which caused him to turn bright red and look away from Frank. “What were you thinking about?” Frank teased as if he could read Gerard’s mind.

“Nothing. What are you thinking about?” Gerard spluttered, face guilty as fuck as he avoided Frank’s eyes.

“Just… things,” Frank answered, and there it was again. That look. Gerard couldn’t really decipher it before, and now that he was face to face with Frank once again, he could see it was just plain dirty. Gerard’s mouth went dry as he realised that maybe Frank actually did think he was hot.

Gerard rolled his eyes, cocked his head to the side with eyebrows raised and decided fuck it, and closed the gap. He brought his mouth to Frank’s, who let out an embarrassing squeak as their lips touched before leaning into Gerard. Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s hips, pulling his closer as Gerard’s mouth opened for him. Gerard was almost combusting inside, Frank was a great kisser, and he tasted like, he didn’t know, but it was good. And then there was tongue which was even better because Gerard was able to put his hands in Frank’s hair as Frank explored his mouth.

“I thought the kiss was supposed to be after the date?” Frank smirked once they broke away. Gerard smiled.

“Yeah, well, I’m kind of easy and who’s to say there won’t be a kiss at the end?” Gerard asked, a bright smile on his face.

“Just wondering, how easy are you?” Frank asked. He seemed taken aback at Gerard’s sudden confidence. Gerard was also taken aback at Gerard’s sudden confidence.

“Take me somewhere nice, and you can find out.”


End file.
